Sometimes a Fantasy
by DocMcRegals
Summary: One-Shot Smut Addisam/ Maddison/Addie Noah Smut...Addison has a dream...a very good dream ;


"Sometimes a fantasy"

Pure Smut! One-Shot. Inspired by the Grey's Anatomy episode "Sometimes a Fantasy"

Synopsis: Addison has a dream…a _very_ good dream

She had worked a long hard day: 3 surgeries and 2 births. She was so exhausted that her eyes closed instantly when her head hit the pillow. She instantly began to dream, a very, very, _very_ good dream…

Kevin:

She remembered the first time they had sex. She stood in the doorway of her house smiling at him as his 6'4 figure towered over her. He leaned in to kiss her; it was soft, gentle. There was a look exchanged between them, a look of hunger. She pulled him in for a kiss, a deep passionate, intense kiss. He pulled open her black shirt she was wearing, revealing her lacy black bra. She smiled at him as he guided her towards the nearby chair. As he kissed gently down her neck, as she removed his shirt. She moaned a little as his hands roamed her body (because let's face it: she hadn't had sex with a man since she left Seattle so she was more than ready). Kevin pulled her down onto the floor. He kissed at her neck, nibbling and lightly sucking certain spots, causing her to gasp a little. He slowly unhooked her bra, revealing her beautiful breasts which he instantly placed into his mouth. Addison reached down and unhooked his belt buckle pulling his pants down, which he promptly kicked the rest of the way off. Kevin continued kissing down Addison's stomach, pulling down her pants to reveal matching black lace panties. She smiled at him as she pulled him in for a kiss. He promptly removed her panties and his boxers. She looked at him, anticipating his next move as he hovered over her. He spread her legs apart and slowly entered her causing her to gasp a little. It had been a while, so she had to get used to his size. His rhythm was slow, steady, and very sensual, which Addison enjoyed, "Oh…Oh…Oh Kevin…God" she panted, tightening her grip around his neck. Once he felt her relax underneath him, he began to thrust at a quicker pace, causing her to scream out a little more and wrap her legs around his waist, "Mmmm, Kevin, Oh God Kevin…aaahhh yes…GOD Kevin". He smiled as she called his name, "Mmmm Addison" he murmured against her neck as he kissed it passionately. As he quickened his pace, she began to move to his rhythm, their hips smacking against one another as they moaned to one another, "Kevin, Kevin, fuck!…oh GOD yes…Uh Kevin, don't stop…mmmm GOD" "Ahh, Addison…Oh babe" "Oh my god Kevin, Kevin, uhhh KEVIN!" "Addison…ADDISON". A few more quick thrusts sent her over the edge, taking him along with her, "OH GOD KEVIN….AAHHH…AAHHH…OH GOD YES!" she yelped as her head leaned back as it lightly hit the hardwood floor, her eyes rolling back, as she tightened her grip around his neck as she lost control of her movements….He smiled down at her as their lips meshed together. "So was it worth the wait?" he panted. "Oh yeah, so worth the wait" she said pulling him in for another kiss…

Mark:

The last time he came to Los Angeles, she wasn't expecting to have sex with Mark Sloan, especially not in her office, that wasn't why he'd come to LA. Addison was scheduled to do surgery on his daughter Sloane's unborn baby-again (since Mark didn't let her do the surgery when she came to Seattle). After he insulted Pete about his medical profession, Addison dragged Mark to her office. After learning that Lexie had dumped him and after telling him that her mother was a lesbian, Addison plopped down on the couch next to Mark, "When did we get so…" "Old?" He asked "Sad, I was gonna say when did we get so sad? Don't you wish we did drugs?" she asked Mark. "Addison Forbes Montgomery?" Mark replied looking at her strangely. "No I mean don't you wish we drank too much did drugs, shot something in our veins or drank something, nothing that would kill us or make us have to go to meetings and say 'Hi I'm Addison I'm an alcoholic' , I mean Nae, she eats, she puts food on top of her feelings, it and it numbs the pain and me, I mean I have green juice and…Mark what are you doing, I'm telling you how I feel" she said looking at him as he stood up closing the blinds to her office. "And I hear you, numb the pain, put something on top of it" he said. "No Mark I said put something on top of it, not you on top of me" she said. "I'm about to be a grandfather and I'm alone…now, do you want to feel better?" he asked as he removed all of his clothes. She stared at his body for a moment, then down to his growing member, something she hadn't been able to resist since the first time they'd had sex. She stood and walked towards him, instantly engaging in a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss as their tongues explored one another, lips meshing together familiarizing each other's tastes. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around him. He unzipped her dress as he placed her on the couch, kissing her neck as she moaned out lightly. Within minutes he had her undressed and on the floor as she straddled him. He leaned up and kissed and nibbled at her neck trailing down her collarbone, taking time to devour each one of her breasts in his mouth. She pushed him back onto the floor, as she slowly slid down his cock. She rode him slowly; taking in more of him each time until 'Big Sloan' (as Mark referred to his penis) was fully inside of her; then she began riding him faster. "God Red" he moaned as he gripped her ass. "Mmmm…God Mark…dammit….uhhh…" she groaned as she rode him faster. Soon their bodies became in sync with each other as the pleasure between them intensified as he pounded himself into deeper into her core. "Oh God Mark….uhhh…Fuck…" "Mmmm Red, you feel that?" "Uh huh…Oooh….mmmm Mark…Uhhh…GOD I missed Big Sloan…Oh God Mark…aaahhhh…aaahhhh…mmmm…shit…" "Addie…fuck red" Mark groaned as he gripped her ass harder. "Oh God…Mark…Mark…oh GOD MARK…aaahhhh" she groaned as she sunk her nails into his chest, leaving light scratch marks…

Sam:

As she moaned out in her sleep, Sam sat up in bed next to her and looked at her and smiled, she was having another sex dream; he could tell by the moans, which in a strange way, turned him on. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips slowly trailing down her body as he lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. "Uhhh…mmmm…Sam!" she gasped as she opened her eyes to find Sam on top of her smiling. "You were having another sex dream weren't you?" he asked giving her a naughty grin. "Mmmm yes" she said retuning the grin as she removed his shirt. As he removed her panties, he smiled "Mmmm, It must've been a _real_ good sex dream because these are soaked" he said showing her the panties. "Mmhmm, now if you don't put those away I won't let you _feel_ how good the sex was because in my dream, I really put out" she said in a seductive voice placing his hand between them to feel the wetness. "Mmmm, done complaining" Sam said placing 2 fingers inside causing her to take in a deep breath, "aaahhh, Sam…oh god" she said rocking her hips back and forth against his hand. "Oh SAM! Oh my GOD…mmmm…Sam please I need you…oh GOD faster…oh GOD SAM I'm almost…AHHHHHH UHHHHHH OHHHHH GOOODDDD! SAAAMMM!" She screamed out gripping the sheets as the first wave of pleasure rushed over her body. She was barely able to catch her breath before Sam had stuck his head under the covers and started devouring her clit, licking and sucking and swirling inside of her core with his fingers still inside her. "OH…OH…OH…GOD SAM….MMMMM…GOD SAM….I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH…YES! UHHHH AAHHHH SAAAMMMM! OH MY GOD UHHHH YES GOD SAM….OH MY GOD SAAAMMM I NEED YOU SO BAADDD…MMMMM….OOOHHHH AAHHHHH GOD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the second wave of pleasure wept over her. "Oh...my…uhhh" She said barely down from the second climax as Sam began pumping in and out of her. "Mmmm SAM…uhhh…oh GOD right there!" she said as she could feel him hitting all of her pleasure spots…It didn't take long for her to come again after a few more thrusts. "My dream was good, but this…this was so much better" she said after about 10 minutes. "You weren't kidding, you really did put out, whoever was getting it was a lucky bastard" Sam smirked as she swatted his chest. "Well, none of that compares to what I just got from you, I don't think I'll be having any more fantasies as long I have you in my bed, there's no need" she said kissing his lips. "Mmmm, I don't know, maybe you should keep having sex dreams, if I get sex like this, then have all the sex dreams you want" Sam said kissing her back. "Sam, I don't need to fantasize about sex, when I can get all the sex I want from you" she said as she rolled on top of him. When she went to sleep the next night, all she dreamed about was sex with Sam, who woke her up to have sex again and again and again.

THE END


End file.
